Kenshin Himura
Kenshin Himura, known as one of the legendary hitokiri of the Meiji Revolution, Himura Battōsai during the Meiji Revolution, is the main protagonist and titular character of the Rurouni Kenshin series. Kenshin has spent ten years traveling Japan as a rurouni in search of redemption, carrying a sakabatō with the vow to never kill again. In early 1878, he arrives in Tokyo and takes up residence at the Kamiya dojo, where his vow is tested as he fights to keep the country’s peace. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Himura is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand. Himura’s best known for his time in ECW: Blood & Ink and WWE: Animated, where he was one of the original members of Anime Dynasty. Himura is considered to be one of the greatest wrestlers to have never won a world title. Background * Series: Rurouni Kenshin * Species: Human * Age: ‎28 (about 33 by the series’ end) * Height: 5’2” * Weight: 177 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (Formerly) ECW: Blood & Ink, WWE: Animated * Debut: 1992 * Status: Active * Billed from: Tokyo, Japan * Allies: Kaoru Kamiya (wife), Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myōjin, Anime Dynasty (Yusuke Urameshi, Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome) * Rivals: Zeke Aries * Twitter: @WandererKenshin Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Anime Dynasty (1993–1997) The Invasion (2001) ECW: Blood & Ink Apex Caliber Wrestling Feud with Zeke Aries (2013–present) On the June 21, 2013 episode of Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), Kenshin Himura made a surprise debut as Vergil’s opponent handpicked by Dante, wrestling him to a losing effort. The following week, Himura faced and defeated Zeke Cage, who would turn on him post-match after accepting his handshake. Cage established his turn by stating that Himura “is nothing more than a nice guy” and “nice guys finish last.” On the July 5, 2013 premiere episode of ACW Friday Night Ignition, Himura faced Rando in the ACW International Championship Tourney in order to enter the Battle Royale. In spite of Cage’s interference, Himura earned the victory after Dax Din fended off Cage. On the July 26, 2013 episode of Ignition, Himura was the first entrant followed by Cage as second in the Battle Royale. As Cage’s music played, Himura waited for him to arrive until Cage attacked him from behind and hit him with a chair, causing Himura to bleed. Cage continued to attack Himura before easily eliminating him. Later on, Himura returned to the ring after being assaulted and avenged his elimination by attacking Cage, Hernan Ortiz helping to finally eliminate Cage from the match. Himura and Cage continued to fight until the officials had to separate them. At Rebellion, Himura answered Johnny Cage’s open challenge for the Internet Championship. During then, Zeke Cage interfered yet again before Himura fought him off. Despite a valiant effort, Kenshin came up short when Johnny Cage blocked his Ryūtsuisen and nailed Cage Fury for the title retention. On August 2, 2013, Himura was drafted to RAMPAGE as the thirteenth overall pick in the ACW Brand Extension. He would continue his feud with Cage, who had officially changed his name to Zeke Aries, on RAMPAGE. The next night, Himura accepted Aries’ challenge to a match at Summer Wars. Personality Soft-spoken, serene and humble, Kenshin Himura’s usual demeanor suits his effeminate appearance perfectly. Always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing, Kenshin usually refers to others with the noble honorific of “-''dono''” while nearly always speaking of himself with the particularly humble pronoun “''sessha''” (translated by Viz as “this one”) and ending his phrases with the formal verb “''de gozaru''” (translated by Media Blasters as phrases like “that it is” or “that I am”). He carries himself with an air of amicable temperance, politely conversing with the people he encounters and freely giving his meager services to those who need a hand. Kenshin doesn’t hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to shield those around him and often attempts to diffuse contentious situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness and his trademark interjection “''oro''” (a unique pronunciation of “''ara''”). Personal life In wrestling With Kenshin’s weight and height, he uses that as an advantage for speed and high-flying skills. Finishing moves * Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki / Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon (Diving Leg Lariat from the ladder) – used rarely * Ryūtsuisen / Dragon Hammer Flash (Multiple Leg Lariat variations) ** Diving ** Jumping ** Springboard * Sakabatō Forearm / Reverse Blade Forearm (Discus Forearm Smash) – 1992–2001; used as a rare signature move thereafter * Samurai X (Gory Special flipped forward into a Sitout Powerbomb) * Wanderer’''s Code'' (Tiger Feint Kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by a: ** Battōsai’s Wrath ** Flying Sakabatō Forearm ** Phoenix Splash ** Ryūtsuisen, either diving or springboard ** Sky High Battōsai ** Soaring Sakabatō ** Springboard Crossbody ** Springboard Hurricanrana Signature moves * Atomic Drop * Backhand Chop * Battōsai’s Wrath (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to a tree of woe hung opponent) * Clothesline * Dragon Screw * Flying Sakabatō Forearm (Diving Forearm Smash) * Inverted Atomic Drop * Knee Drop * Moonsault to a standing opponent, sometimes while springboarding to the outside * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope or sliding ** Enzuigiri ** Feint Roundhouse into a Spinning Heel ** Feint Shining Wizard transitioned into a Reverse Roundhouse ** Ryūshōsen / Dragon Soar Flash (Super, sometimes as a counter to a diving opponent) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Dragon ** German ** Leg-hook Saito ** Northern Lights, sometimes while bridging ** Tiger * Muta Lock * Phoenix Splash * Reverse Neckbreaker (Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver onto the knee) – adopted from Kazuchika Okada * Skin the Cat * Sky High Battōsai (Diving Somersault Senton, to an opponent on the outside) * Soaring Sakabatō (Springboard Forearm Smash) * Slingshot Plancha * Tornado DDT * Way of the Samurai (Lifting DDT) Managers * Karou Kamiya * Ranma Saotome Wrestlers managed * Yusuke Urameshi * Sailor Moon * Ranma Saotome Nicknames * “The Legendary Battōsai / Man-Slayer” * “The Wanderer” * “The Giant Killer” * “Himura (the)/Hitokiri Battōsai” Entrance themes * “Heart of Sword” by T.M. Revolution (1997 – present) Championships and accomplishments Extreme Championship Wrestling * ECW Animation Television Championship (4 times) * ECW Animation Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Sanosuke Sagara (1) and Yahiko Myōjin (1) World Wrestling Federation * WWF Toon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ranma Saotome Trivia * Himura is one of the only competitors alongside Sanosuke Sagara to gain a victory over Broly via knockout. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers